


Третьестепенные персонажи тоже важны

by not your shüjar (ajarha)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Author doesn't know them, IF YOU DON'T KNOW RUSSIAN, Maybe abandoned work, What are Tags?, YOU ARE BETTER TO USE A GOOGLE TRANSLATOR, it's complicated - Freeform, mason family - Freeform, possible ooc, Вторая Волшебная Война, Магический реализм, Маглорожденные, Полукровки, Чистокровные, Чушь чистоты крови, канон игр глумливо хихикает в сторонке, канон книг опять сцепился с каноном фильмов каждую пятницу одно и тоже, меня нельзя допускать до тегов как вы уже поняли, по крайней мере я стараюсь в магический реализм, потенциальное описание военных действий и связанных с этим событий, почему я должна называть это Волшебной войной когда мне нравится название магическая война, превращение Второй Волшебной войны в Магическую гражданскую войну, расширенная Вторая Волшебная Война, так а теперь более серьезно, так как-то это джен но, факты из интервью Мамы Ро и данные с Поттермора просто смотрят на них как на детей, элементы гета, элементы слэша - Freeform, элементы фемслэша, это вечное "но", это же логичней черт возьми, я стараюсь?
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajarha/pseuds/not%20your%20sh%C3%BCjar
Summary: Я испытываю трудности с этой историей, поэтому помечаю ее как брошенную работу. Она тесно связана с моей депрессией и из-за этого служит триггером для меня. Я надеюсь, что перенос этой работы с ficbook.net, где все началось, поможет мне преодолеть это, но все же имейте ввиду, что это работа потенциально может никогда не быть окончена. Я могу опубликовать план насчет героев, чтобы вы узнали интересные детали о них или о их судьбе, если все пойдет плохо.Итак, это простая история "для себя". Главная героиня переносится из нашего мира в мир Поттерианы и пытается выжить, что очень трудно. Планируется много учебных будней, а после описание Второй Волшебной войны в более жестких условиях, чем было в каноне. Здесь это должно превратиться в настоящую гражданскую войну магического мира Англии.





	Третьестепенные персонажи тоже важны

**Author's Note:**

> Это моя история про моих персонажей, моих детей. Она не отличается особой шикарностью, не претендует на звание чего-то исключительного или необычного. Ради этого читайте "Методы рационального мышления".  
> Не надо писать мне о том, что история пресная, скучная, что в ней мало экшена и действия. Я устала от такого дерьма и буду удалять все комментарии подобного типа. Ну или если на AO3 нельзя удалять комментарии, то удалю фанфик.  
> У меня и так много психологических проблем и давления, чтобы возиться с этим.
> 
> Для тех же, кого эта история действительно интересует и которые не испугались всего написанного, то удачи, надеюсь вы получите хоть капельку удовольствия от прочтения  
> 

— Пхисваийе ансоусий, — хрипло проговорила я, в крайней степени офигивания рассматривая собственное (ой ли?) отражение.  


Горло явно не предназначалось для резких, рычащих и цокающих звуков. Те есть для разговоров на русском и немецком. Хотя это-то и понятно. Все надписи в комнате на английском, а карта Великобритании ясно даёт понять в какой стране я (или не я) нахожусь. Особое внимание надо уделить календарю, но об этом позже. Мой мозг пока не способен понять и принять происходящее.  


Потому что из зеркала на меня смотрела какая-то мелюзга. Лет одиннадцати-двенадцати на вид. Округлое личико с пухлыми щечками и носом-кнопочкой. Большие глаза голубого цвета, пушистые ресницы. Родинка над губой, которую я поначалу приняла за грязь. Густые и достаточно длинные волосы, пшеничные. У моей одноклассницы были такие волосы. Как выйдет на солнце, так от неё никто взгляда отвести не мог. Волосы прямо сияли под лучами солнца. Так что у этой девочки довольно большие шансы стать первой красавицей города.  


_У этой девочки._  


Не _у меня_.  


У меня от природы темные волосы. Даже стилисты, к которым я на спор ходила, так и не смогли определить какого они цвета: темно-каштановые или темно-русые. У меня большие папины глаза с узким разрезом — подарок от бабушки-марийки. У меня куцые брови, которые я вечно подрисовываю. У меня симметричные родинки на обеих ключицах. У меня мочка правого уха более длинная из-за того, что в детстве я потеряла серьгу и долгое время ходила только с одной. У меня — в конце концов! — под подбородком небольшой белесый шрам от ножа, который принадлежал тому идиоту-грабителю, задумавшему обокрасть ювелирку.  


Это не _я_.  


Даже если предположить, что вся моя жизнь всего лишь выдумка этой девчонки, — вроде бы есть разновидность амнезии, когда одни воспоминания заменяются другими* — то откуда девочка из Великобритании знает столько об России? Географию, историю, язык, произведения литературы. И к тому же в этих странах совершенно разные системы образования! Как много ты бы не знал о другой стране, всегда проколешься на мелочах. Не думаю, что эта девчонка как заправский фикрайтер перерывала тонну информации для достоверности фантазии.  


Кроме того, на местном календаре отмечено 14 июня 1989 года. Хотя по моей памяти идёт 2017 год. Как? Как одиннадцатилетка могла придумать историю если не всего мира, то крупнейших стран на двадцать с лишним лет? На такое даже самые лучшие политологи с экономистами не способны! Это не-воз-мож-но.  


Но это было. И я смотрела в отражение и видела другого человека. В то, что это не сон, я убедилась ещё в самом начале, когда свалилась с кровати и поняла, что нахожусь не в своей квартире. Наркотиками, чтобы ловить такие правдоподобные глюки, не балуюсь. Я грешным делом подумала на друзей, но стоило увидеть зеркало как и этот вариант отпал. Они могли перекрасить меня, надеть линзы, изменить черты лица косметикой и в конце концов даже омолодить меня, но куда, блять, они тогда дели мои сиськи третьего размера и лишние кило? Я прямо чувствую себя персонажем какого-то фика про попаданцев.  


Замерла от последней мысли. Ещё раз оглядела себя.  


Как там фикбук характеризовал жанр Попаданцы? Главный герой или один из главных героев попадает в другой мир или переселяется в тело персонажа другого мира. Чаще используют некие Высшие Силы или Мисс Случай для объяснения переноса. Иногда вообще не объясняют. Просто проснулся и понял, что попал.  


«Ничего не напоминает, а?» — спросила саму себя. Я, конечно, увлекалась одно время темой про попаданцев, — да и кто не мечтал попасть в любимую игру или книгу? — но не до такой степени!  


Вздохнула. Если я и правда попаданец (боже, даже в мыслях это звучит глупо), то появляется закономерный вопрос: куда я попала? Первое, что приходит на ум, — Гарри Поттер. И время вроде подходит, в отличие от Нарнии. Для Золотого компаса нет деймона поблизости. А может я просто попала в прошлое?  


Насколько я помню в Великобритании 1989 года произошла железнодорожная катастрофа в Лондоне, 24 февраля, а через два дня автобус столкнулся с поездом. Писала как-то сообщение по ОБЖ и вот запомнилось. По дате катастрофа уже случилась, надо выведать как-нибудь. Если совпадёт, то я в прошлом. Если нет… В любом случае буду просто жить.  


Эта мысль окончательно меня успокоила, и я начала осматривать комнату. Нет, я и раньше её осматривала, но она как-то отходила на задний план и воспринималась как статичное поле неба в играх. Вроде есть, а вроде и наплевать.  


Упомянутое зеркало стояло в углу комнаты. Рядом с ним белый шкаф в форме сердца и сложенная ширма. В другом углу — большая кровать на согнутых ножках, пузатенькая тумбочка и сундук в ногах кровати. Для игрушек, что ли? Прямо под окном стоял письменный стол с учебниками и тетрадками. Пол из настоящего дерева укрыт сливовым ковром, на стенах бежевые обои, а на потолке — лепнина. А ещё лампа, которая шифруется под люстру.  


Подошла к столу. Английский язык, математика, история, география, музыка (?), французский язык, технология промышленности (??) и мировое искусство (???). Взяла учебник по промышленности. Хм, что-то вроде отдельной истории развития технологий с пояснениями в области химии, физики и биологии. А мировое искусство можно было бы назвать английской литературой с мелкими вставками про других мировых писателей. Музыка тоже делала основной акцент на Великобритании, но исправно давала информацию по Шопену, Баху, Моцарту и даже Глинке.  


«У неё определенно в родне есть русские. Или евреи,» — подумала я, читая на тетради «Valeria Maria Krashnik»*.  


Почерк похожий, вроде не должны заметить, что у моей «y» более завитый хвост, а точка над «i» более жирная. Мда, никогда не думала, что буду благодарить подругу, что силком заставляла меня исправлять почерк, ибо «ну невозможно читать эти кракозябры пьяной в стельку курицы с веником вместо лапы!».  


Насколько я помню в Англии три школы: младшая (или по-другому начальная), средняя и старшая. Начальная с 3 до 11 лет*, после ученики сдают мини-экзамены и переходят в среднюю. Учатся там до 16 и сдают что-то вроде ЕГЭ или ОГЭ. А потом либо работать, либо учиться два года на специальных курсах, сдать ещё несколько экзаменов и поступить в университет. Хорошо хоть я попала летом, а то как представлю, что мне надо сдавать экзамены по предметам, которые я не знаю. Ужас.  


Проверила сундук — там действительно оказались игрушки — и шкаф. Сколько барахла. Платья, юбки, рубашки, кофты. Гольфы и колготы. Обувь? Ах да, в Великобритании ходят по дому в обуви. Попробуй кто-нибудь провернуть такое у меня дома, мама быстро сунула бы «баломутню» швабру в руки и заставила бы вылезать не только квартиру, но и подъезд. Так, прочь воспоминания, надо одеться. Думаю, легкий сарафанчик с гольфами подойдет. Босоножки и вперёд, на разведку!  


Пройдя по коридору и спустившись на первый этаж, попала в гостиную.  


Лестница находилась совсем рядом с дверью на улицу, справа же от двери протянулась вешалка и специальная конструкция для сезонной обуви. У стены, противоположной двери, стоял комод со старым телевизором, таким натуральным зомбо-ящиком. Посередине гостиной стоял темный диван лицом к телевизору, утопающий в разноцветных связанных подушках. Рядышком расположился светлый стол с разноцветной витражной вазой с подсолнухами и ажурными салфетками. Справа и слева от дивана стояли кресла, украшенные не менее яркими подушками. Также, на стенах висели фотографии какой-то семьи.  


Из предположительно кухни вышла низкорослая женщина. Светлые локоны затянуты в конский хвост, оставив лишь чёлку и две пряди на висках свободными. Серо-зеленые глаза с тревогой смотрели на меня.  


— А вы кто? — ляпнула я и тут же закусила губу.  


«Идиотка! Идиотка! Идиотка!» — ругала себя.  


— Анабель Мейсон, — справившись с удивлением, ответила она. Добавила чуть мягче: — Мы с моим мужем, Ричардом, удочерили тебя. Со вчерашнего дня это, — провела рукой по гостиной, — Твой дом.  


— Простите, — выдохнула облегчённо. Нужно срочно подыграть. — Мне просто показалось, что все это было сном, — смущённо произнесла, смотря на узорчатый ковёр. — И я снова проснусь в приюте.  


Лицо женщины разгладилось. Стало более понимающим.  


— Это был не сон, — мягко сказала Мейсон. — Пойдем в столовую. Я приготовила завтрак.  


Столовая представляла из себя просторную комнату в светлых тонах. Посередине стоял стол, за которым сидел мужчина напоминающий мне Торина из фильма. Такой же коренастый, широкоплечий и не слишком наделённый ростом. Слева от стола находились красивые стеклянные двери в сад. Через них хорошо было видно плетёное кресло и столик с журналами.  


Чтобы пройти в столовую, нужно было сначала зайти на кухню — маленькое помещение, в котором помещались кухонные ящики, плита, раковина и холодильник.  


Было несколько непривычно есть в комнате, которая больше походила на вторую гостиную. Кухня у меня дома была не очень большой, но мы с семьёй всегда ели там. И серьезные разговоры начинались тоже на кухне. Непривычно и неловко.  


Села напротив Мейсона. Передо мной тут же появилась тарелка с яичницей, сложенным рядом беконом и чашка с соком. Апельсиновым, попробовала я.  


Мейсоны тоже приступили к еде.  


— Валери, — когда я доела последний кусочек бекона, начал мистер Мейсон. — Нам нужно поговорить.  


Он кивнул Анабель, и та унесла посуду на кухню.  


— Ты хочешь спросить нас о чем-нибудь? — поинтересовался он, когда миссис Мейсон вернулась.  


Так, нужно навести на себя угрюмый вид. И про подозрительный взгляд не забыть.  


— Почему вы меня удочерили? Обычно берут малышей до трёх-четырёх лет, - слегка наклонилась вперёд, не прерывая зрительного контакта.  


Девочка из приюта просто обязана была спросить об этом.  


— Мы давно хотим ребёнка, но Бог не дал нам возможности завести родного. А насчет возраста, — спокойно произнес он. — Это связано с моей работой. Меня в любой момент могут переправить в другой город или графство. С маленьким ребёнком переезд становится сложнее. А с подростком, боюсь, мы не справимся, — сложил он руки в замок. — По этому мы с женой остановились на возрасте 11-12 лет. Думали о мальчике, но после решили взять девочку.  


Ну да, мальчики всегда агрессивнее. А девочка это девочка. «Существо всегда милое, доброе и неспособное дать отпор,» — мысленно хмыкнула.  


— Мы долго наблюдали за девочками, и ты из всех детей вела себя наиболее взросло. Не реагировала на чужие подначки, спокойно переживала наказания. Предпочитала оставаться в окружении двух-трёх детей, с которыми хорошо общалась. Помогала им, заботилась. Именно по этому мы выбрали тебя, — пожал плечами Мейсон.  


Я тем временем напряжённо думала.  


Они наблюдали за девочкой. Это и плохо, и хорошо. Плохо в том смысле, что они могут увидеть несоответствие с предыдущим поведением. Хорошо — я частично попадала под их описание. Меньше шансов спалиться. К тому же, как бы они не наблюдали все равно не могли изучить девочку полностью. И Мейсоны это прекрасно понимают.  


— Мы не будем против, если ты будешь называть нас по имени, — улыбнулась Анабель.  


— Хорошо, — согласилась я. — А что со школой? У меня есть какие-нибудь обязанности?  


— Школу мы тебе подберём, — одобрительно кивнул Ричард. — А обязанности… Хорошо учиться, посещать кружки, заводить друзей. Все то же, что было раньше, только теперь у тебя есть опекуны.  


Медленно кивнула. Кажется я начала понимать зачем им нужен был ребёнок. Мейсоны принадлежали к среднему классу, если не к высшему среднему. А дети в среднем классе что-то вроде показателя. Даже в России присутствует такое. Мой сын недавно занял первое место в олимпиаде по стране. А у меня дочь выиграла соревнования по гимнастике и забрала кубок России. Такой ребёнок признак обеспеченности родителей и их умения воспитывать, поднимает авторитет среди других. Лишь Мейсоны ничего не могут сказать. Неловко замолкают, переводят тему. Постоянно слышат шепотки за спиной. А тут такое элегантное решение проблемы.  


Хотя не все ли равно? Мне же лучше. Образование между странами разное, но думаю биквадратные уравнения решают и в Англии. Что не знаю буду учить наравне со всеми, а пройденное повторять. Мне хороший диплом, Мейсонам повод мною погордиться перед соседями. И все счастливы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] То, о чем говорит гг, не является амнезией. Это криптомнезия, разновидность парамнезии, когда что-то услышанное или прочитанное воспринимается как собственные воспоминания и идеи.  
> [2] Технически, Крашник - фамилия польского происхождения. Есть несколько известных людей с такой фамилией, но к моему сердцу ближе всего Дмитрий Типпенс Крашник, также известный как Миша Коллинз и "личное пространство, Кас!".  
> [3] Цитата из Википедии: "Учреждения дошкольного образования — их также называют яслями и детскими садами, для детей от 2 до 7 лет. Здесь учат читать, писать, считать, развивают через игры. Обычно такие школы организуются совместно со школами для младших школьников. — возраст учеников от 2 лет 9 месяцев до 4 лет." Кроме того, гг не ходячий справочник. Да, она знает некоторые вещи, но знание это может быть ложным или поверхностным. В конце концов, она тоже человек, который может что-то забыть, не так понять или неправильно запомнить.


End file.
